Areas that are restricted to only credentialed individuals, such as transit systems, sports arenas, controlled workplace areas, and the like, often use doors, gates, and/or other physical barriers to prevent unauthorized users, such as unticketed passengers or event attendees, from entering the restricted area. Conventionally, to move or unlock a physical barrier, a user must interact with a credential reader that is part of or in communication with the barrier. For example, a user must insert a ticket and/or pass a radio frequency (RF) media in front of a media reader to provide a credential to the barrier to gain access to the restricted area. This requires the user to hold a ticket or a device in his hand in order to gain access, which not only may inconvenience the user, but may cause backlogs as multiple users in a row have to locate and present the access ticket or device.